Paralyzed
by ZoZoBlAcKiEcHaN
Summary: This is the story of my OC named Keira. She is Archie's crippled little sister.  Yeah, yeah. Everyone hates the making up family thing. But I needed her to matter to him without it being lovey dovey.  Cronus gives her her legs back for a favor...
1. Introducing: Keira

"I wonder if anyone will remember…"

"Remember what?" The nurse gave Keira a curious smile.

"My birthday." Keira replied, looking down at her hands. She had been reading a boring passage in her newest book, and needed a break.

"Oh, I'm sure they will." The nurse patted her Keira's shoulder, and then took her arm lightly. "One more shot, and that's it for today, okay?" She said, the sadness in her voice was very obvious.

"Yeah, alright. Can I get some dinner after?" Keira looked at her while she readied the syringe.

"Sure thing, hon." Then, as gently as possible, she lifted Keira's arm and jabbed the needle into it, administering the new medicine that would supposedly help her paralysis. As the metal part went in, Keira closed her eyes and imagined herself running, jumping, dancing and doing all the things she would do once she was out of the hospital. IF she ever got out of the hospital that is.

The nurse left the room, and returned with the cafeteria menu.

"Thanks." Keira took the menu, and looked at it for the millionth time. She knew the thing off by heart, but she still enjoyed looking at it every now and then for the specials.


	2. What Could Archie Need At A Hospital?

Archie stuffed the last sweater he could fit in his bag without it exploding, when Atlanta popped her head in.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, curiously.

"Yeah. I have to go to the hospital for a bit later this week." He replied, without looking at her.

"Why? You don't get sick…" She pointed out, to Archie's despair.

"Personal reasons." He said. His voice cut short. He HATED going to the place he had to go, but his sister LIVED there. Nothing could be worse than that. Not even having to face giants and beasts that wanted to rip out his spleen and eat it.

"If you don't want to tell, it's cool." Atlanta walked down the hall towards her room. She couldn't help but wonder what business the 'invincible kid' could have at a hospital. She decided to ask everyone else to see if they knew anything about it.

Archie finished packing his bag, and was going to tell Athena where he was going for the weekend, when he heard all the others in the kitchen. They were talking about something, and he had a hunch about what.

"Well, I just think it's fishy." Atlanta said to the group in front of her, crossing her arms.

"I agree. But if he says it's personal, I think we should stay out of it." Jay put in. He was always one to rain on a parade, by being 'responsible'.

"Still, what could Archie possibly want in a hospital?" Oddie said, trying to come up with an answer.

Archie walked into the kitchen nonchalantly and took a soda from the fridge. "I'm going to visit my sister, alright?" he said, looking over at the group. They all had guilt and shock all over their faces. He turned away, and left the room. Leaving an awkward silence with his friends.

"That would explain it." Harry said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah… But why is his sister in the hospital?" Atlanta said. "And why has he never mentioned her before?"

"Something's are better left unknown." Jay told her. He didn't want to intrude on Archie's personal life.

Archie ignored the whispers he heard as he walked towards the front door. Then, he stopped and thought for a minute. He was the only person who _ever_ visited Keira… Would she want other people to visit her? He went back to the kitchen, and stuck his head in the door.

"You can come with me, if you want." He said, taking a sip of his pop. He saw the looks of excitement glow on his friend's faces.


	3. Video Games

"OH SNAP!" Keira said, raising her arms in the air. "You just got PWND!" She said, looking over at the boy holding the other game controller.

"Dammit Keira! Why do you always win?" The boy threw down the controller and rubbed his head.

"Joshua, dude. I have been here, in this hospital, since I was 9. That's six years. I have to say, they don't restock their video games too often." She smirked in his direction.

Joshua pouted. He hated losing to a girl. But on the other hand, she _had _been playing the same games for six years. He smiled, and held out his hand. "Good game." He said sportingly.

"Indeed." Keira took the boy's outstretched hand. "Also, I hear you're going to go out with your parent's tomorrow! Must be nice." She said.

"Yeah…But not for long." He shrugged. It was sad, but Josh's cancer only allowed him to be outside for short amounts of time because he could get a cold that could kill him.

"At least you get to _go_." Keira complained. "I wish MY Dad would take me out…But what are the chances of THAT, right?" She giggled sadly.

A minute later, a nurse came into the games room to tell everyone to go back to their rooms and lights out. Keira was sitting on the couch, and the Nurse didn't notice. So, she tried to get to her wheelchair by herself.

"GAH!" She said as her chin hit the floor. MAN this was a pain. None of the other kids were strong enough to help her, and the Nurse's couldn't hear her. So, she tried again. She pulled herself up to the arm of the couch, and reached for her wheelchair.

"Hnngh!" She grunted as she reached. Finally, Keira managed to grab it and pull it closer to her. She suddenly felt arms beneath hers, trying desperately to lift her useless legs off the ground and onto the chair.

"When you…need help….Just ASK!" Joshua said as he heaved Keira into the chair, nearly knocking it over with the force and weight of her body hitting it.

"No! I could have done it myself! You should have let me!" Keira protested. She wheeled over to beside him, and punched him in the arm.

Joshua continued to breathe heavily as he rubbed his arm. "Hehe… Yeah right! You might be better at video games than me, but you can't even get up without help." He mocked.

Keira glared at him. That was a cheap shot. Usually, nobody talked about each other's illnesses. Joshua walked around Keira, and took a hold of the handles. He began to push her in the direction of the door.

"Ah ah ah! I can _at least _ do this on my own!" She said, grabbing the wheel's as Josh let go. She wheeled herself to the door, looked back at him, and said " 'Night!" And left for her room.

As she wheeled her way to her room, she had a flashback of how she got into the damn wheelchair in the first place.

"_Hey! Look out!" Someone screamed. But it was too late. Keira would never make it in time. She always was just a little bit too slow._

_There was lots of yelling and screaming, and there was a siren coming from somewhere. People were crowding around her, asking her questions. But Keira paid no attention to any of that. She could only focus on the pain in her back and her head._

_She woke up four hours later in a hospital bed, with her father and brother by her side. She felt funny, probably from the sedation. She wanted to go over to her weeping brother, tell him she was alright. But for some reason, her legs wouldn't move._

"_I can't feel them." She said aloud. Her father asked her what she couldn't feel. "my legs. I can't feel my legs." She said. She was still confused about what had happened. She couldn't understand what was going on._

_The doctor came in later to tell Keira that she would never walk again. After being hit by a car, her nerves that connected her legs to her brain had been severed beyond repair._


	4. A Strange Man With A Scar

Keira shivered. She was in her room, but the window was open. She figured one of the nurses had done that earlier to let in some fresh air. She wheeled over, and closed it.

"Hello, Keira." A man's voice she didn't recognize said behind her.

She spun around. "Who's there?" She asked, getting defensive.

"No need to worry, I am here to help you." A man in all black stepped out of the shadows. He was sort of middle-aged looking, and he had a scar on his right cheek bone. He was kind of scary.

"That doesn't answer my question. Who are you." She said, getting a grip on herself. She sat up straight and tall, well, as tall as any 4"10 fifteen-year-old could in a wheelchair.

"You'll find out soon enough. But first, I have a question to ask you." He smirked. Keira didn't like the vibes this guy was giving off. He seemed…Dangerous.

"You see, I would like to make you an offer." He continued. "An offer, I don't think you will refuse."

This spiked Keira's interest and curiosity. "What _kind_ of offer." She said, squinting at him.

"I will give you use of your legs back, in return for a small favour." He was cut off by hysterical laughter.

"You seriously expect me to believe you can give me back my legs? You gotta be kidding! Nobody can. The doctors all said-" This time Keira was cut off.

"I am not a doctor. I am a god." He was very serious. Keira could see it in his blood-red eyes.

Keira was shaken up for only a moment before regaining her composure. "So? What can YOU do that a doctor can't?" She crossed her arms across her chest to show that she was not convinced. "I only believe what I can see with my own eyes." She added, as if he didn't know what she meant.

The man sighed, and lifted his hand. What appeared to be a small scythe instantly appeared in it. The man pointed it at Keira, and she shrank in her wheelchair.

"Oh my god…What is THAT?" She exclaimed, clearly taken aback by the strange item.

"This is how I will fix you." The man redirected the scythe towards Keira's legs, and a red light came out of it. Keira tried to wheel backwards away from it, but it made contact with her legs, sending her flying backwards and into the wall.

"Ugh!" She cried out through clenched teeth. There was a warm, prickly feeling in her hips, and it slowly began to trickle down through her thighs, and then her knees. Finally, it stopped at her toes.

"Wha..What did you do?" She gasped. She had felt that. She hadn't felt anything in her legs in a long time.

The man turned around, and walked towards the door.

"W-wait!" Keira called. Acting on instinct, she got up on her feet. Then she stopped, looked around her, and fainted.


	5. Visitor Passes

"We have to get off here, and walk over to the motel." Archie explained to Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Oddie and Theresa. Neil hadn't wanted to come, so they'd left him behind. Everyone got off the bus, and they headed down the bleak, empty street.

"Also, once we get there, I have to go to the hospital to let them know we're coming tomorrow and get visitors passes." Archie added as they walked.

Soon enough, they were dumping their bags and calling dibs on beds. Girls in one room, boys in the other.

"So, Archie. Why IS your sister in the hospital, anyway?" Oddie asked innocently.

"She was hit by a car 6 years ago, and was paralyzed from the waist down. She's a permanent patient because the paralysis is moving up and it will eventually get her heart to stop." Archie replied, looking over at the other boys, who all seemed to be attempting to be nonchalant. He could practically feel the sympathy rolling off them.

"I-I'm sorry man." Herry said, walking over and smacking Archie on the shoulder.

"Nah. It's fine." Archie looked at his feet. It was always hard to go back to the hospital to see Keira. Mainly because it was the same hospital their mother had died in a week before Keira had her accident. He turned to the others and said "I'm gonna go get those visitors passes." And took off before anybody could get word out.

"Hey!" Atlanta caught up to Archie faster than he'd hoped for. "Headed to the hospital?" She inquired.

"Yep." He said solemnly.

"Then I'll come, too!" She said perkily, a smile plastered across her face.

"Cool." Was all Archie said. The two of them walked in silence for a little while before Atlanta finally broke the silence.

"Soooooo… Why are we visiting your sister again?" She looked at Archie's face. He seemed… uncomfortable.

"Her birthday is tomorrow. And since I'm the only one that visits her, I thought it'd be nice for her to meet some new people too." He felt good saying it that way. It made this visit seem less solemn.


	6. Painful Healing

Keira woke with a start. She was in pain. A lot of it. She felt like screaming out, but she knew screaming never did anything, so she just clenched her teeth, and held back her tears. In all her confusion of waking up to all of this , she barely realized where the pain was coming from.

"Oh god… Did you fall out of bed? Are you alright?" A nurse Keira believed to be named Brenda came rushing in when she saw the little girl on the floor, writhing in pain.

Keira was biting her lip, and refused to open her mouth to try and talk in fear of screaming in agony. She hadn't felt this bad since…. Since the day she was hit by the truck that paralyzed her. It was confusing, and Keira didn't know what was going on, but she was starting to piece together the puzzle in her head.

"Here!" Brenda lifted Keira into the bed. Keira didn't even notice. She just lay there, and writhed and waited for the pain to go away.

"Oh my god!" A familiar but distant voice said. It came closer. "Keira! What happened?" It was her brother.

Keira let out a pained gasp and in a raspy, breathy voice said "Arch! Took you long enough!" She was in pain, but it wouldn`t stop her from teasing her older brother.

"Is she gonna be okay?" An unfamiliar voice came from outside the room. Keira looked over to see a short, red-headed girl who looked to be about her age standing outside her door.

"I came to get a visitor's pass for tomorrow, and thought I might as well just pop by and say hi." Archie sounded very worried. Lord! Keira hated that worried tone.

"Heh….Glad you did." Keira said weakly. The pain was fading a little bit now, and she could think a little more clearly. She finally understood what was happening.

"I think I might get my legs back."


	7. Keira Can Walk

The next morning, Keira woke up in a overcrowded hospital room. There was a group of kids who looked older than she was with her brother, and like, 30 nurses.

"S' Goin' on?" She asked groggily. She couldn't remember much from the night before. The sedatives they had used to stop the pain had made her fuzzy in the brain.

"Oh! You're awake!" One of the nurses exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" Keira said, frowning. "Did you expect me to not wake up?" She said, teasingly.

"N-no!" The nurse said, shocked.

"I was kidding." Keira said with a giggle.

Archie reached out and held her hand. "Don't you remember? " Archie looked puzzled.

"Remember what?" Keira said, turning to face him.

"Last night…You were writhing around on the ground. It looked really painful." He said with concern in his eyes and voice.

"No…I had a dream similar to that though. In my dream, I was in a lot of pain and the pain was in my legs. I got the pain from an old guy wearing all black. He was weird looking, and said he was a god. And he pointed a weird-looking weapon at me, and it flashed a light and that's when the pain started." She sighed. "In my dream, I stood up." She seemed very longing.

"Keira…" Archie looked at her seriously. "That wasn't a dream."

Keira gave her brother an incredulous look.

"Yes, it was. Gods don't just magically appear and give sick kids their health back. It just doesn't happen! It's something my brain came up with." She said in a very shaky tone.

What was going on? Everyone seemed to know about her dream…

"Uhhm…Could you tell me more about the old guy you saw?" one of the girl's in Archie's group of friends asked.

"Well, I can. But I don't understand what it'll achieve. It was only a dream." She said, shrugging. "I didn't see his face very clearly, but he had a scar on his left cheek. And he was wearing this all-black suit. And he had a weapon that kind of looked like a mini-scythe type thing." She explained.

Archie and his friends all seemed to look at each other.

"What?" Keira asked. "Is it weird to dream up creepy old dudes?"

"No, no. That isn't it." The girl continued. "It just sounds like someone we know very well."


	8. Meeting The Crew

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Archie sighed.

"Happy Birthday, Keira." He said, handing her a little box.

Keira squealed with joy when she opened it to find a little crystal necklace in it.

"Oh, Arch! It's beautiful!" She said, reaching out for him. She couldn't reach, so she shuffled closer to him.

"Whoa!" Archie said, a look of surprise on his face.

"What?" Keira asked.

"You just moved!" Archie said. "I mean, you moved your legs!" He was stunned. Had his mind played a trick on him?

"Oh my god!" Keira said, wiggling her toes. She slowly started to move each part of her legs.

There were gasps of surprise coming from everywhere in the room.

"Wait… I thought she was paralyzed…" Harry said, scratching his head, confused.

"So did I…" Archie replied, a huge grin on his face.

"By the way…" Keira cut in. "Who _are _ you guys, anyways?" She asked.

"Oh! They're my friends!" Archie said, almost forgetting that he hadn't introduced them all yet.

And so, one by one, the group was introduced to Keira.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you!" Keira said smiling. "To be honest, I has worried that Archie'd _never _ make any friends. What with his scary face, and all." Everyone laughed at that. Except for Archie, who gave his sister a pained look.

"Well… I'm starving. How 'bout you guys?" Keira looked at the other teens.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I'm always up for food."

Keira giggled, and threw off her blanket. Testing her muscles, she leapt off the hospital bed, and landed upright on her feet.

"It's weird. It's like I never lost my legs..." she said, feeling quite weird. She took a couple steps, and hopped in place a couple of times before declaring "I can walk!" with a huge ear to ear grin.


	9. Eating Contest

After a little more running around and testing out her feet, the group decided to go out for the day instead of spending it in a hospital.

Keira had the boys leave the room, and Theresa & Atlanta helped her pick out an outfit. They decided on a pair of cut-off jeans and a green tank top that she hadn't worn in ages.

"I'm done!" Keira announced once she was dressed.

She came out of her room, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" jay asked, always the responsible one.

"No matter how well I can walk, I will always be shortest." She shrugged. She had gotten used to people having to look down to talk to her. I mean, she was 4'6". And she wasn't gonna get much taller than that.

"Ah well." Archie mussed her hair, and Keira swatted his hand away.

"Let's eat!" Keira said, leading the group to the cafeteria. The lady behind the counter gasped in shock when she saw Keira _walk_ in.

"Yeah, I know." Keira said before the lady had a chance to say anything. "Isn't it great!" She said enthusiastically.

After a quick chat, they all ordered. Keira and Herry both ordered deluxe lunches.

"Are you really gonna eat all that?" Oddie said, looking incredulously at Keira.

"Yeah. Of course! This is a _ light _ breakfast for me." She replied and everyone laughed.

"I bet you I can eat it all faster than you can." Herry challenged.

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Keira replied, a spark in her eye.

And so, the eating contest began. Atlanta was the judge, and everyone else picked sides. Archie was the only one who bet against Herry.

"Three, Two, One… GO!" Atlanta declared the start of the eating, and both contestants began to shovel food down as fast as possible.

Now, I have seen some sloppy eaters in my day, but this, was unbelievable. Both Keira and Herry were shoving food down their gullets so fast you were sure one of them would end up puking. Surprisingly enough, neither did. And it ended in a tie.

"You're pretty good." Herry observed.

"You were not bad competition either." Keira retorted.

"What?" Herry said, not entirely understanding what was said.

Again, everyone laughed.


	10. Keira's Day Out

(( Hello there, everyone! I am SO sorry for the wait! I had a terrible case of writer's block, and no matter how hard I tried, nothing good came to me. Well, I got over it. And now I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy!))

After eating their breakfasts, they left the hospital. They walked slowly through the shopping district of the city, window shopping. Theresa and Keira seemed to be the two enjoying it the most, while teh boys and Atlanta, not so much.

After about 3 hours of shopping, the group decided to take a break in the park.

"This is SO much fun!" Keira exclaimed. "It's been so long since I've been out!" She smiled hugely and looked over at her brother and newfound friends. "Thank you!" She said sincerely.

"It's our pleasure!" Jay said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Archie continued "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself." He said, a warm smile pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"Don't go all soft on me now." Keira said, playfully punching him in the arm.

There was an awkward silence for a little bit.

"So...What do you guys want to do next?" Keira asked, looking at the guys.

"Well, I wouldn't mind playing a sport or two..." Herry said, looking into the distance.

"Okay, so let's do that!" Keira said smiling. "It gives me the chance to see if I really DO have control of my legs back!"

Everyone, except Oddie, agreed to a game of soccer in the field next to the park.

"I'll be ref." Oddie said," That'll make the teams even."

They rented a ball from the sports shack, and split up into teams of three. It was Herry, Theresa and Jay versus Keira, Archie and Atlanta.


	11. Harpy Attack!

And thus, the epic battle began. It started out with Herry, Theresa and Jay with the lead, but when Atlanta switched into the field instead of net, the game was pretty much over.

"And the winners are: Atlanta, Archie and Keira!" Oddie announced.

The three indulged in a group high five as Herry, Theresa and Jay accepted their fruitless defeat. But they didn't have long to sulk over losing to the younger kids, as they all suddenly heard a high-pitched screeching that made Keira want her head to explode.

"Ugh! What IS THAT?" She yelled, covering her ears with her hands.

"HARPIES!" Oddie screamed as he ducked an attack by one of the flying monsters.

Keira fell, and backed up quickly. She felt the trunk of a tree on her back. She took a moment to recompose herself, and look at the situation.

As she did that, the team of heroes went into action, fighting ruthlessly against their screeching foes. Keira stood up again, and looked around for a way she could help out. She didn't notice the giant sneaking up behind her.


	12. Butt Whooping

"PUT. ME. DOWN!" Archie turned to see his little sister being held upside down by one of Cronus' main giants.

He panicked and ran to her rescue, but the giant saw him coming and knocked Archie out of the way with a sweep of his hand.

"Archie!" Keira squealed, seeing her big brother go down. She was being held up by the waist, so she grabbed the giants hand, pulled herself up, and bit down on it's finger. Hard.

The monster let out a howl of pain, and dropped Keira, who turned herself so that she would land on her feet.

While all of this was happening, the other heroes had cleaned up the four Harpies, and hadn't yet seen what was going on with the siblings.

Atlanta saw the unconscious Archie and ran quickly to his side to make sure he was alright. She turned her head, and saw Keira facing off with a giant.

Keira, who was always confident in herself, stood tall and said "You don't scare me, you big lug!" She then ran at him full speed. Atlanta cried out, seeing how this would end badly, but her cries were in vain. It seemed there was more than one natural warrior in the family.


	13. Secrets

Keira was a natural at fighting. She ran straight towards the giant, and ducked off to the left at the last moment, confusing him. She then got behind him and Charlie-horsed him so he fell to his knees. The giant was screaming in pain at this point, but the 15 year old showed no mercy. She jumped up on his back and pounded him into the ground with both her fists. He fell with a loud, thunderous crash, and Keira jumped off of him.

"Take THAT!" She yelled at the now unmoving body.

"K-keira?" Archie had come to, and had just watched his little sister kick a giants butt single-handed. "What was that?" He asked, very confused. The rest of the heroes had similar looks of confusion.

"I dunno." Keira looked down at her hands in confusion and amazement. It had all come so… naturally! Like she'd always been able to do such feats, but had never tried. "It was like instinct…" She murmured.

"Well, I'm glad you had it in you!" Jay said, as the whole group got together.

"Hee hee! Me too! If I hadn't, I'd probably be toast right now." Keira said with a goofy smile. She looked at the group, and suddenly got serious,

"By the way… Do you guys know what that was? I mean, some huge guy and flying ladies just ATTACKED us! What was that?" Keira demanded.

"Should we tell her?" Atlanta whispered to Archie.

"I don't know if we should…" He replied with chagrin. It'd be cool if Keira knew, but he couldn't put her in dangers way.

"Hey! I think I deserve to know why I was just attacked for no reason!" Keira was getting anxious. There was a secret here, and she was NOT in on it.

"Keira…" Archie said, looking at her.

"Look. We don't know if we can tell you." Theresa said bluntly. "We have to ask someone, okay?"

"Thank you!" Keira said. "At least you acknowledged the question." She was annoyed, but could understand. She had her secrets, too.


	14. Night Visitor

After the attack, the heroes went back to their motel. It was getting late, and they needed to ask Hera about telling Keira the secret.

The three girls in the group were sharing a room, while the boys piled into another. Needless to say, the boys were jealous of the girls' arrangement. It was really quite crowded, what with Archie, Jay, Oddie & Herry all in the same place for the night. Keira and Atlanta had a good laugh at their misfortune, while Theresa tried to console them. Though everyone could tell she was holding back laughter as well.

After a quick meal, the boys and girls said goodnight, and parted ways.

"So… What's Archie like when he's with friends?" Keira asked, wondering if he was just being nice around her.

"He's…" Atlanta paused while she searched for the right word.

"He's kind of obnoxious sometimes." Theresa said, filling in the missing words for her friend.

"That doesn't surprise me." Keira said, shaking her head slowly.

"He's also really loyal, though!" Atlanta put in, standing up for her best friend. "Loyal and kind!"

"That sounds like him, alright." Keira said with a giggle.

This sort of conversation went on until the wee hours of the morning, when the three decided it was time to put an end to their little slumber party and sleep.

At about four o'clock in the morning, Keira awoke to a soft tapping noise on the window. Getting up, she wandered over and looked through the blinds to see a terrifying sight. She ran out the door, and closed it behind her as to not disturb the other girls.

"What, that whooping you got earlier not enough?" She said with great hostility. She looked at the bruised up giant angrily.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

The giant handed the girl a piece of paper. On it, it had a note.

_It's time to pay back a favour._

Keira read it over twice, but couldn't figure out what it meant. The giant held out his hand, motioning for Keira to climb on.

Not even thinking twice, Keira's curiosity got the better of her, and she climbed up onto the giants shoulder.


	15. Cronos

The giant brought Keira to a shady looking part of downtown, where he set her down, and showed her to an abandoned building.

"Are you serious?" She asked, looking incredulously at the giant, who in return, simply shrugged and motioned for her to go inside.

Taking a deep breath, Keira mustered up the courage and stepped inside. As she walked through them, she heard the metal doors lock.

_That was ominous…_ She thought. Still, she persevered. She walked down a poorly lit hallway that only led to one door. She realized this was where she was going to have to go, but she stopped right before entering. She pondered the idea of backing out and escaping.

Suddenly, the door swept open and a deep voice from inside bid her welcome. A strange feeling of safety ebbed into Keira's heart, and she stepped inside the room. She regretted it immediately.

"Keira, dear. Why don't you have a seat and we will discuss the matter of your little debt?" The creepy man with the black clothes and the scar motioned towards a chair that was parallel to the one he was sitting on.

Cronos.


	16. Debts That Shall Be Paid

"I know who you are. Theresa told me you were bad." Keira said, completely calmly. The eerie sense of safety had only been preliminary, and was now ebbing away. Keira tensed up.

"No need to worry. I'm sure that's what they said, but I'm not all that bad. Look at what I've done for you!" Cronos sneered and motioned at Keira's legs.

Keira pondered this for awhile, and found it to be true.

"So what is it you would like in return for the use of my legs you have given me?" Keira said, her shoulders relaxing. She didn't know why, but she felt she really owed something to this man.

"I just need you to do me a little favour." Cronos folded his hands together in front of his face to hide his smirk.

"I need you to kill Archie."

It took Keira a moment to truly understand what she had just been asked. When she did, she went berserk.

"WHAT! YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO DO THAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT? THEY WERE RIGHT! YOU ARE EVIL!" With this, she leapt at him to attack. However, Cronos simply knocked her back onto the stone floor.

"If you can't do this, then I'm afraid I have to take my gift back." Cronos said, shrugging as though it was no big deal.


End file.
